onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Summer love
Letra y traducción Can't believe your packin your bags ------- No puedo crees que estés espacando tus cosas Tryin so hard not to cry ------- Estoy tratando de no llorar Had the best time and now its the worst time ------- Tuve el mejor momento y ahora es el peor But we have to say goodbye ------- Pero tenemos que decir adiós Don't promise that you're gonna write ------- No prometas que vas a escribir Though promise that you'll call ------- No prometas que vas a llamar Just promise that you won't forget we had it all ------- Solo prométeme que no olvidarás que lo tuvimos todo Cause you were mine for the Summer ------- Porque tú fuiste mía en verano Now we know its nearly over ------- Ahora sabemos que se acabará todo Feels like snow in September ------- Se siente como si nevara en septiembre But I always will remember ------- Pero siempre te recordaré You were my Summer love ------- Fuiste mi amor de verano You always will be my Summer love ------- Siempre serás mi amor de verano Wish that we could be alone now ------- Desearía que podiéramos estar solos ahora If we could find some place to hide ------- Si pudiéramos encontrar algún lugar para escondernos Make the last time just like the first time ------- Hacer el último momento como el primero Push a button and rewind ------- Pulsar el botón de rebobinar Don't say the word that's on your lips ------- No digas las palabras que están en tus labios Don't look at me that way ------- No me mires de esa manera Just promise you'll remember ------- Solo prométeme que lo recordarás When the tide is grey ------- Cuando el cielo sea gris Cause you were mine for the Summer ------- Porque tú fuiste mía en verano Now we know its nearly over ------- Ahora sabemos que se acabará todo Feels like snow in September ------- Se siente como si nevara en septiembre But I always will remember ------- Pero siempre te recordaré You were my Summer love ------- Fuiste mi amor de verano You always will be my Summer love ------- Siempre serás mi amor de verano So please don't make this any harder ------- Así que por favor no lo hagas más dificil We can't take this any farther ------- No podemos llevarlo más lejos And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change ------- Y yo sé que no hay nada que quiera cambiar, cambiar Cause you were mine for the Summer ------- Porque tú fuiste mía en verano Now we know its nearly over ------- Ahora sabemos que se acabará todo Feels like snow in September ------- Se siente como si nevara en septiembre But I always will remember ------- Pero siempre te recordaré You were my Summer love ------- Fuiste mi amor de verano You always will be my Summer love (x3) ------- Siempre serás mi amor de verano Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Los autores de esta canción son: Wayne Hector, Niall Horan , Zayn Malik , Liam Payne , Lindy Robbins, Steve Robson, Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson . Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Artículos protegidos